


show me love, show me happiness

by ElasticElla



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: (little wolf/regina), F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina stretches, rolls onto her side to find an already awake Yolanda, on her belly and face to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me love, show me happiness

**Author's Note:**

> moar titles from the soundtrack, this one's from Rule The World (I Came From The City)

Regina stretches, rolls onto her side to find an already awake Yolanda, on her belly and face to her. 

“Hey,” she says softly, and Yolanda _knows_ that tone of voice, places a hand on her shoulder as if to keep her. 

“Stay,” Yolanda says, “Mom 'n Boo will make pancakes.”

Regina rubs her eyes, “You know I gotta see him today, it's been like a week.” 

Yolanda frowns, “You don't _gotta_ see him ever.”

“You don't get it, it's not like that-” she starts. 

“Tell me what it's like then. Cause it seems like I love you more than he ever will, and mine don't come with a need for concealer.” 

“Yolanda,” Regina draws out, flopping back onto her back. “I can take care of myself.”

“If it was me, you would've chained me to the bed before letting me go to him,” Yolanda says, propping herself up on her elbows. 

Regina laughs, “Good thing I'm the one that knows her way around a pair of handcuffs.” 

Yolanda smiles, fading as she thinks of her going back to him. “Just one more day here,” she tries, “we'll have pancakes, do our nails, go to that horror film you wanted to see...” 

Regina sighs extravagantly, “Fine, just today though.”

Fingers crossed behind her back, Yolanda says, “Deal.” 

“Some days, I'd swear you're a witch.” 

Yolanda grins, presses a soft closed kiss to her lips, “We do gotta brush our teeth first though.” 

Regina giggles, rolling away, and they finally get up.


End file.
